Quick Casting
by DraacoClaye
Summary: Harry Potter has done the unbelievable. He's created a new way of casting magic! As time passes, Harry watches as his simple life is forced to change with the coming of Neville Longbottom known as the boy-who-lived, and The Dark Forces are returning. Inventions, Crime Solving- HP/NT/FD. First Harry Potter fic ever typed. Let me know how it is.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm actually going to do it. I'm actually going to join the fanfiction world in making a Harry Potter fanfiction.**

 **This will be one of the hardest things I've ever done for the world of fanfiction. We're diving into the world together. This is the number one topic to type on for the entire website. I believe Harry Potter has reached over seven hundred thousand stories.**

 **With this story, Harry will be born 3 years earlier. I will also be keeping his parents dead, but he will be living with Sirius. Sirius has yet to hunt down Peter Pettigrew, but will start around the time that Harry is in Hogwarts. So with this story, I'll be following Harry and Tonks. I've also given Harry a unique ability that I've noticed hasn't been used yet, I think. Other then that, it will be when Sirius is arrested that Harry's character role begins to change.**

 **Anyway, with that being said, let's get this show on the road.**

 **Remember loves**

"This is talking"

'This is thinking'

' _This is mental communication'_ big role in the story

"I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights belong to J.K. Roweling, but she should have feared us authors making her works better."

* * *

Quiet.

For some, quiet is a blessing.

Quiet is the description used to show that no sound is being made within a set area. For the citizens of London, this is a great thing before the morning. With quiet, people can wake to a fresh beginning, a feeling of refreshment from the night before, and a new start for others. Especially for the citizens that lived on Grimmauld Palace.

However, quiet isn't always as nice and peaceful for everyone. Example would be an eleven year old boy staying in Grimmauld Palace lot 12. Which was covalently located between 11 and 13.

To describe the boy was pretty simple. The boy had a thin face, while sporting short messy pitch black hair. While looking skinny, the boy had a body that had obviously started to develop from playing some sort of sport. Actually, the only thing that stood out about the boy would probably be the lightning bolt scar on his forehead and the streak of teal that went through his hair on the left side of his head.

The boy's name was Harry Potter, born to do great things, but that's a story further down the road.

Harry stood in his room looking out his bedroom door. The door was slightly ajar, so no one could see him. The reason behind standing at his door with a weird angle was also simple. Today of all days was his birthday.

Now having a birthday is a good thing for a lot of people. Some people celebrate with their family. Others get together with their friends and party. However, Harry's family was different.

That was because he didn't have parents. Harry's parents had been killed the day while he was just an infant. Now he was staying with his god father, Sirius Black. Head of the Black family. An Auror for the Order of Phoenix. Now foster parent.

Anyway, now wasn't the time for that. Now was the time to look out for Sirius. After all, there was no telling what Padfoot was bound to do. As Harry grew with his foster father, he had learned some valuable lessons. One, never trust Siruis to not attempt a prank. Two, never trust Sirius to outdo himself with his pranks. For eleven years, Harry had lived with Sirius and the constant pranks. Now Harry had developed some sort of prank sensor, which was now going haywire that a prank was coming.

Harry slowly opened his door further looking down the hall. Not seeing anything, he quickly sprinted towards the stairs to get to the kitchen. Breakfast was his goal, and he wouldn't miss it! Quickly taking to the stairs, Harry leaped over the railing completely. Normally not a well thought idea, but being in the house of Black, proved to be right. As soon as Harry had jumped, tripping hexes had launched from the wall to make Harry fall down the stairs, which would have been painful in his opinion.

Harry quickly took down the rest of the steps coming to a stop at the base. Looking around, he quickly ran towards the kitchen, power sliding past another doorway, which launched sacks of flour. While still in motion, Harry went into a forward roll over more traps coming to the kitchen and doing a front flip launch over some liquid on the floor at the entrance into his favorite chair.

Looking up from the table, Harry looked to see Sirius glance at him from over top his paper, a cup of coffee resting in front of him. "Well I see someone has gotten clever. Happy birthday by the way pup."

Harry merely nodded before starting on the bacon sandwiches. "You almost got me with the tripping hex by the way, if I hadn't just jumped over the railing, things would have been real bad."

Sirius let out a huge bark of laughter. "I was wondering what hat loud bang was. Guess that was you then. Now what do you want to do for your birthday young pup?"

Harry continued to munch on his food, while thinking on the question. "Well, I could ask for more books to read, but I've already cleared out your family library, and I'm supposed to start Hogwarts in a few months so there would be no point."

It was true. If you went into Harry's room, you'd see the standard bed, dresser, desk, and tons of books scattered everywhere. Harry loved reading, in fact, Harry loved having knowledge period. Siruis had set Harry down to explain how the houses worked at Hogwarts. After hearing all the houses, Harry had figured out which house he wanted to be in.

Any house seemed to fit for him, but he couldn't help but think that Ravenclaw was meant for him. Harry's motto stated, "Knowledge is Power." While Harry considered himself brave like a Gryffindor, he was also loyal like a Hufflepuff. He could be cunning like a Slytherin. That led to Ravenclaw, which was based on intelligence. For Harry, intelligence led to all the other attributes for the other three houses. Knowledge at a battle could make a person brave to win. Knowledge is what made people cunning. Knowledge on who your allies were could make you loyal. In the end, knowledge could rule the world, and Harry Potter would show the world the dangers of facing someone with knowledge.

Harry had listened to how Sirius was the first Gryffindor to be in the Black family. How everyone in his family had been in Slytherin. How his family had banned him, just to go and die off or get arrested, just to be placed in Azkaban.

"Anyway pup, I think I may have something you might just find interesting, since it is your birthday after all."

Harry looked at Sirius puzzled, before letting curiosity take the best of him. "What could you have possibly bought this time Sirius? Last time it was nothing but hookers and strippers, and you spent the most time with them!"

"That was different pup, and I still gave you that earring. Tell me, how does it work again?" Sirius asked, not understanding how the magic worked in the first place.

The reason being was that at the age of seven, Harry had taken an interest apparitions, or simply put, the ability to do it. When Sirius had apparated home one day, he had come down in what looked like white smoke falling to the ground.

Harry witnessed this with wide eyes, before bombarding Sirius with questions. How was the technique down? Who could use the spell? Was it even a spell? Did it take a wand? Why was it smoke? There was just so many questions from Harry that Sirius had to take a shot of fire whiskey before diving in the questions.

So after explaining how apparitions worked for wizards, Harry had immediately dived into his books. He wouldn't even come out his room, unless it was time to eat, which then he would simply take his food with him to his room.

It was three years later, when Harry had come out his room asking for an earring. However, it couldn't be any old earring like Sirius had started to purchase. This earring had to be flat, with the carving of a raven head shown. Not only that, but the earring had to be made of pure silver, no other metal could be detected in it.

"Well Sirius, after some studying, I managed to form a way to apparate easier." Showing his god father the piece of jewelry, Harry continued to explain his invention. "This baby right here will allow me to apparate in any distance with the reduced time to cast and reduced concentration on location. However, I doubt that I'll ever need to use it."

That statement would be an understatement, but Harry wouldn't know that for a while.

Sirius nodded to Harry's explanation hiding his shock well. It wasn't a surprise that Harry would invent something to help him use his magic better. He had always told Harry that a wizard with knowledge could make what was unbelievable believable. "Tell me pup, are there any other inventions or tricks you got up your sleeve?"

Harry allowed a smirk to play on his face, before finishing off his breakfast. "I've got several other things planned out, a few would require several materials to be made, and I'm almost done with another project."

"What do you need for the almost finished work?"

Harry thought for a second, quickly counting steps on his hand. "Well, thanks to the rune books you got me, I was able to carve some _real_ nice stuff up, but I'll need at least two different rings for that. Both would need to be made with gold."

Sirius nodded his head at that. Quickly he asked his last question with a questioning smirk. "How goes the other project pup?"

This time it was Harry's turn to smirk. "I was finally able to get it down last night! The distance isn't even an issue, plus I'm able to use the basic hexes and curses."

Sirius nodded happily. He was very proud of his pup for achieving so much at a young age. It had made him think of his parents Lily and James. Harry had obviously picked up his level and thirst for knowledge from his mother, but the boys skill and looks came from his father. Sirius was sure, that they were smiling down at their son from above at his accomplishments.

"Is it possible to see it?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I plan on keeping it a secret."

"We're the only ones here! Who else could possibly find out?" Sirius had all but questioned now. That was really the only thing that bothered him about Harry. The boy tended to stay secretive about everything he did. There were times where Sirius would walk by his room to see him tinkering with objects in his room. Always looking busy, even though being at a young age.

"I'm sure you can do a small demonstration right? What's the harm in a little magic?"

"Is that before or after the ministry decides to hit me with a warning for using underage magic?"

"Well if you've figured out your problem, then I highly doubt the ministry would notice, since they only keep track through children's wands."

Harry nodded at that. "I guess I can show you. I mean, I do feel like bragging on my latest achievement, and you're the only person I have to tell."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "I suppose that is true pup. Now on with the show then." Sirius edged Harry on.

Harry nodded, before taking a calm breath. Raising his hands in the air in the form of a surrender Harry looked at Sirius with excitement, before quickly flicking his left hand to the side. The reaction was instant.

Sirius flew backwards out his chair as if a stunner spell had hit him in the chest. It was clear that it was a hex that was used. Sirius had seen the light from the spell contacting him in his chest. He felt the magic that was behind the action. The only thing is that Harry had not used neither a wand, nor did he chant the spell.

Now it was Harry's turn to let out a bark of laughter at Sirius's questionable gaze. The senior wizard had not expected to be blasted in the chest after watching Harry's hand.

The process of casting this way had taken Harry years. Harry had always wondered how wandless magic could be down with anything. Not only that, but could it be down without chanting the spell? Feeling the drive to find out, Harry began instantly with trying to find out. Of course he had found out that it was impossible, but this was Harry Potter they were talking about. He would find a way to do anything, and it was wrong to underestimate his knowledge.

The only reason Sirius had found out about Harry's project was when he had walked past Harry's room to see a laughable site. Harry was standing in the center of his room pointing one hand with his fingers to look like a gun. Feeling magic build up, Harry quickly thought of the spell he wanted, and tried to cast it.

The reaction from this childish plan led to his magic blowing up in his face sending him flying outside his door, past Sirius, and into the wall putting a huge imprint of his body.

Sirius had laughed at Harry for months, and then several more months every time he walked past the imprinted wall. Sirius would then have to explain to Harry how magic and wandless magic worked. His explanation was that of handing Harry a book. The boy tended to do better with self-study anyway.

Needless to say, Sirius slowly got up from the floor with a devilish grin. "Nicely done Harry, nicely done. Now just imagine all the advantages you could have should you ever have to defend yourself. Can you use any other forms of magic like this?"

Harry frowned at that question. "Well, I've only been able to practice several spells like this. Each spell takes a certain amount of magic to use, and most of those require me to actually say the spell name. Not only that, but transfiguration isn't hard at all. It's a good thing I was able to read every single book in your library, either wise I'd never be as far as I've come."

Sirius nodded happily at the answer, before feeling puzzled. "Wait you said you read every single book?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Harry, there were over a thousand books in there. Books dating back to past my time. The spells in some of those books were so complex that not even I could do them. How did you have time to read everything?"

"It was easy really. All I have to do is simply open the book and read." Harry thought about the feeling from reading the books in the Black Library. Reading was always easy, even better when understanding what he read took only a matter of minutes. Explaining that feeling was something else. "Well to be honest, it's a bit weird. It only takes me maybe thirty minutes to finish one of the thicker books, and it's almost as if I instantly understand it. The only down side is that I haven't had a chance to put anything into proper practice. I need a wand for starters, and over half the stuff would require an enemy."

Sirius nodded, while his mind started to roam. Never had he heard of someone understanding what they read that fast, let alone know how to do anything with no practical knowledge to the wizarding world. Then again, he had heard of a distant Potter who could learn the history from anything he ever touched. That, and Harry had just found a way to hex him instantly without wondering if the hex was going to hit. It was almost as if Harry's magic had connected to his, and then turned into the spell he wanted. Could such a thing actually happen?

"Well anyway pup before I leave I should let you know that your birthday gift is outside on the steps. Just go grab it when you're ready."

Harry nodded finally happy to get his gift, before noticing something. "Sirius I can't get out of my chair."

"What was that Harry?"

"I said that I can't." Harry quickly stopped looking up to see Sirius back out the kitchen with an evil grin. "Sirius wait! I seriously can't get out my chair! What did you do?"

"I told you pup. You can get your gift when you you're ready, and I guess you're not ready."

Harry could only watch in horror as Sirius left laughing evilly. Even as he heard the door close, Harry could still hear the laugh in his mind. _'I can't believe he got me at the kitchen table again! Next time, I'll hex him real good.'_ Harry merely let out a small chuckle as he tried to figure how to get up.

* * *

Was Harry's gift good? No it wasn't. His gift was great! Rolling down the streets of Grimmauld Place. The muggles merely chuckled at the child that tended to help everyone when he had the chance. Rare was it to see the boy outside having fun, but when he did, it always seemed to bring a smile to everyone's face. "Stay safe Harry!"

"I will, thank you!" Harry quickly yelled out passing by another civilian, as his skateboard picked up speed as he went downhill. It was almost funny. It had taken Harry a couple of hours to get out his chair, how he got stuck was simply beyond him. Quickly Harry had taken back to his room to change clothes, before stepping out the house to see his board sitting there waiting in all its glory. An 8 by 32 smooth deck. The trucks and axles were perfect for catching a perfect grind, and wheels perfect for making speed.

Yes, if Morgana had wanted safety, then the world would not have given him this board. A statement that was literally about to be put to the test, as he came rolling down the street lost in thought.

If Harry had been paying attention, he would have noticed the bubblegum haired girl standing on the sidewalk in front of his house. He would have also noticed that the girl had somehow managed to trip over her own feet falling backwards towards Harry. Which led to said girl catching his leg as he flew by, making Harry lose balance, and possibly bailing in the worst way hitting concrete hard and rolling to a stop a little way from his house; board long forgotten.

Groaning, Harry merely opened his eyes to see said girl staring down at him. "Wotcher, Harry, what's going on?"

Harry merely stared at the girl before closing his eyes. She was dressed in what Harry could only understand to be some sort of rocker outfit. Blue tight jeans with a random black shirt with the name of some rock group. She even had the boots to match the outfit. Actually, the only thing odd was the pink hair, which was now violet purple. "I don't know you strange lady, but go get my board."

The girl merely stared at the board then back at Harry. "When did you get the board?"

"I can answer all questions, after the board has been returned to the rightful owner. Please make sure you deposit the board in the rightful hands at this time, thank you" Harry slowly placed his arm over his eyes with the other extended for his board to be placed in his waiting hand.

It was quiet for a few seconds, before Harry heard some sort of commotion, followed by hearing a feminine voice let out a loud curse. Finally his board was in his hand. Harry slowly rose up looking at the girl with a smile. "How you feeling Tonks? Did you fall on the way to the board or to me?"

Tonks response was a kick to Harry's leg while he was down. "Don't start with me Potter. Anyway heard you got your letter to Hogwarts. You feeling excited to go to school with dear old Tonks. I promise you it'll be great. I'll show you around the castle, just the two of us." Tonks was excited for Harry to start. She was already three years older, and would be a fourth year while Harry was still in his first.

Harry merely shrugged at the energetic girl, picking himself up and making his way to his front door. The lip on his left didn't go unnoticed by Tonks, who could only blush in embarrassment from hurting the boy from her own clumsiness.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I do believe being shown around the castle would be left to the faculty." Seeing Tonks deflate, Harry quickly chimed in, "besides, I believe a proper date could happen in Diagon Alley."

"Who said anything about going on a date?" Tonks quickly shouted, though failing to hide the blush that appeared. It wasn't really a secret that the metamorphmagus was secretly fond of the boy. Didn't mean she'd have to admit it.

"Ah yes, I suppose no one did say anything. Either way, what can the great Harry Potter do for you Tonks?"

"Actually, just came to see what you and Sirius had going on."

At that, Harry turned back to look at Tonks with a 'really' expression. "Well, I think Sirius left to handle some sort of business. Never really tells me what's going on. Either way, it's just me chilling till it's time to go to Hogwarts."

Tonks nodded plopping down on the sofa located in the sitting room. Harry took up a seat as well, picking up a book and starting to read. "Why do you read so much?" Asked Tonks, who was watching Harry with curious eyes.

For as long as the two teens knew each other, she had always seen Harry reading a book. Not only that, but it didn't take time for Harry to finish said books either. She could remember the first time she'd met Harry.

Her mother, Andromeda Tonks, had brought her over on one of her trips to see her brother on family business. It was great that Sirius was able to become head of the Black family after their mother's death. Andromeda was allowed to be brought back into the family thanks to Sirius after running off and marrying a muggleborn named Ted Tonks.

Tonks was ten at the time. That was when she had seen the raven haired boy buried and surrounded by books. Curious enough, Tonks had run over to see the boy. Her happiness shining with the thought of playing with another kid her age.

Her excitement ruined her introduction though. Running up to the boy, Tonks managed to trip on her own feet, basically face planting into one of the towers of books. The boy seeming to finally come to his senses that someone was in the room with him, looked to see what all the commotion was.

Looking down, he only saw a girl, probably ten, rubbing her face as her hair began to go through an assortment of colors. Looking to see why she was rubbing her face, Harry only frowned at seeing why as the tower of books on the concepts of wandless magic, now lay scattered on the floor. "Excuse me, but are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Shouted Tonks. Her face was really hurting from that fall.

Harry only looked at girl, before huffing and getting up from his chair. "Normally if Sirius had done that I would have laughed. However, seeing as how you're not Sirius, I won't laugh. My name's Harry Potter. What's yours?"

Tonks slowly removed her hands from her face to see that raven haired boy holding out a hand to help her up. Taking his hand and getting back on her feet, Tonks quickly noticed the streak of midnight blue hair turn teal. "Hey! Your hair just changed color! My hair can do that too, see?" Tonks quickly shuffled through hair colors noticing how Harry's eyes widen for a split second, before allowing a smile to come to his face.

Finally stopping on violet purple, Tonks shook Harry's hand. "Name's Nymphadora Tonks, but just call me Tonks."

Harry tested the name silently shaking his head in agreement. "Think I'll just call you Nymphadora. Sounds like a cool name to me. Got a slight ring to it."

Tonks only blushed at Harry's response. "I-I said to just call me Tonks!"

Harry only smiled at the now pink haired girl. "We'll see."

* * *

 **Okay, so I'm going to stop this right here. I'm really use to typing fanfictions for Harry Potter, but I think this story has a good start. A lot of stories tend to start off with Harry before he goes to Hogwarts, so I'll just try to do the same.**

 **I just finished reading the chapters for Barefoot, so I'll address this now, rather then later. Harry's reading ability is not 'touching' the book and then learning everything from it. Harry actually has to read every single book he takes into his possession. What I gave Harry, besides quick casting, was a high level of understanding and dexterity. See bottom for why.**

 **Now, opinions on Harry's ability will be highly appreciated. I know the concepts of using magic wandless don't go half as far as the extent that I'm taking it. Put it like this, Harry's ability literally allows for a blasting spell to hit you instantly without any forms of dodging. Of course, I already have ways for more powerful wizards to defend from this. You can guess what those ways are, if not, then keep reading.**

 **I'm also going to try to keep this updated weekly. I've had this story and other Harry Potter Fanfictions on my mind.**

 **Last but not least. If you choose to review, I ask that you place at the end of your review the House that you love the best. Rather it's the House you believe Harry should be in, or it's just your favorite House, just leave it below. This will have a special effect in the story.**

 **Now, to anyone who can guess the fictional character that Harry's ability to understand and instantly learn from what ever book he reads. I will give 20 points to your house. Guest can compete as well.**

 **For anyone that can guess where the idea of quick casting came from, I will award your house 50 points. Again, Guest are more than welcome to try.**

 **Also if anyone knows a good beta reader that might be interested, or is actually free to help. I will give your house 10 points.**

 **As stated earlier, the House Points will serve a good purpose. I hope to see many smiling faces in reading this fanfiction. Sorry for the bad grammar and punctuation.**

 **Anyways, I'll close this chapter off with this. I hope I was able to give enough details for the chapter. I want to add more, but I also don't want my first chapter to be filled with info, and then the reader turns away mocking my story with a fiery vengeance.**

 **So without a further to do. This is Draaco Claye saying peace off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I want to thank everyone that's read this story, and are choosing to keep reading. I'll be honest, I did not think that my first HP fic would do so well.**

 **Now, I'm not as sure as to when I posted this last week to be honest. Reason being, is that I was asked to make a story where the main character was female instead of male. I've never typed something like that, but I'm will to give it a try.**

 **So with that in mind, I've decided that Harry Potter will be my sacrificial lam…I mean, my test subj…you know what, let's just say Harry gratefully volunteered to be changed.**

 **That being said, look for another HP fanfiction from this author.**

 **Now to address this story more. I'm proud to say, we have 66 Followers, 42 Favorites, and 712 views and 573 visitors. Pretty good stats for a first chapter. Not my best, but far from my worst. I'm honestly shocked I even managed to get those types of stats.**

 **Now with 4 reviews, we managed to get two Hufflepuffs, one Ravenclaw, and at last a guest review.**

 **As it stands, no one tried to guess the questions from the first chapter, therefore those points are still in the air. As for my first reviewer, a Mr. Darickb, we awarded the house Ravenclaw 10 points for simply reviewing first.**

 **As for Penny is Wise and Mj4wzpw, I've personally given the House of Hufflepuff 5 points for giving a detailed reason for Harry being in Hufflepuff.**

 **So as the house point's stand.**

 **Ravenclaw-10 points**

 **Hufflepuff-5 points**

 **Gryffindor-0 points**

 **Slytherin-0 points**

 **At last, let this next chapter continue!**

* * *

The Wand for None, but a Wand for Some

"So let me get this straight. Everything that I learned ahead of time from the time I was a child till now is illegal? Why in the world would you let me learn anything, if you were just going to tell me that it would all be for nothing?"

Harry stared straight at Sirius with rage. At which the questioned party could holy whistle a tune, while looking anywhere and everywhere but at his godson.

The pair were standing in Diagon Alley ready to gather everything Harry would need for his first year at Hogwarts. Not needing to take a stop at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry's first conquest was to head straight to the bookstore.

Wanting to head straight for higher level learning material. It was then that the manager of Flourish and Blotts informed Harry that he wouldn't be able to purchase those level books yet. Reason being was the fact that anything learned in them couldn't be used by mere first years, and that underage magic was illegal.

After hearing that, Harry took it upon himself to start asking questions as to which spells and types of magic could and couldn't be used. Come to find out, that Harry had been breaking many laws since he was five. Some of those laws leading him to a one way trip to Azkaban.

Which now brings time to the present, with Harry quickly learning all the laws. Not that he planned on following them, but with the knowledge on learning how to avoid the trouble that came along with using them. Yeah, Harry had every intention on breaking the laws of the wizard world. Who in the world heard of magic users having laws?

"Okay pup, I understand that there were things that could have led to horrible situations." Seeing Harry glare, Sirius pressed on. "However, in my defense, you will be a force to reckon with. Also, it's not like you'll actually learn anything in your first year."

"How is that possible? We're going to a _magical_ school, to learn how to live in the _magical_ world. What do you mean we won't learn anything?"

"What I mean is, that Hogwarts first year works to bring up the lower level witches and wizards to the same level that a Pureblood would be at. Most Purebloods tend to teach their children from the time that they can understand, till the time they start at Hogwarts. I was going to teach you myself, but you seemed to just jump the gun and do it yourself."

* * *

Harry merely nodded as the pair arrived at what Harry was hoping would be the greatest moment of his life.

Ollivander's Wand Shop, or just simply Ollivanders. This would be were Harry would get his first, and hopefully, his only wand.

Stepping into the shop, Harry was greeted with silence. As often as Harry loved the ideals of silence, he believed getting his one took top priority. Trying to get some sort of service, Harry quickly shouted, "Hello, is anyone there?"

A few seconds later, Harry saw a ladder slide out with an elderly man riding it. Looking down, the man smiled at seeing Harry. "Aw yes Mr. Potter, I was wondering when you'd step into my shop. Seems only yesterday that I sold your mother and father their wands."

"You sold wands to my parents?"

"Why I most certainly did Mr. Potter. In fact, I remember every single wand I've ever sold in this shop. Every. Single. One. It comes with the magic art of wand making you see."

Harry nodded at the simple explanation. "Well then, I hope that you can sell me a wand just as you've sold ones to my parents."

Ollivander nodded smiling as he went around his shop. "Well then Mr. Potter, I believe it's time we figured out which wand will be traveling with you to Hogwarts. After all, it's the wand that chooses the wizard, not the other way around."

Harry nodded taking the wand Ollivander handed to him. "Red Oak wood, 12 inches, the core is made of Coral. Now just give a flick of the wrist, and I'll be able to tell if it's the wand for you."

Harry did as he was instructed. Flicking his wrist, the wand merely sent a disarming charm upon itself, sending the wand flying from Harry's hand.

Ollivander shook his head at that. Quickly traveling across his shop, Ollivander grabbed for another wand. "I'm afraid that wand was a poor choice, so try this one. Acacia wood, 9 and a half inches, Dragon heartstring as the core. Easy to learn spells, and the wand will be loyal, so long as it has an owner."

Harry flicked his wrist yet again. This time the wand simply shot every filing cabinet open sending papers everywhere.

Ollivander tisked, taking the wand back and finally stepping to the back of his shop. Taking out a particular wand, Ollivander mumbled to himself. Looking back at Harry, he slowly made his way to the front. "Perhaps this wand will suffice. Holly wood at 11 inches, granted with a phoenix feather core."

The second Harry took a hold of the wand, he frowned. The wand gave off a cold feeling, not one that promised great things after use, but rather letting Harry know that failure was sure to come, if he tried to cast a spell at all.

"I'm sorry, but this wand feels wrong. It feels like it's rejecting me instantly, as if it's saying it can't help me at all."

This brought a scowl to Ollivander's face. "I thought it might be the right wand, since its brother wand was the one that took your parents away. However, I guess it's done the same too many people." As fast as the scowl appeared, it disappeared in the place of a smile. A smile only given when a challenge appeared to someone willing to take it.

"Well Mr. Potter. I have never failed to sell someone a wand in years, and I don't plan to let it happen today. I will find you a wand, if it's the last thing I do." With that Ollivander took to the back again, bringing boxes of wands along with him.

Harry could only think one thing. _'This is going to take some time.'_

"Well I say, this is by far the oddest thing to have ever happened to me. I have gone through all of my wands from the front and back of this store, and not one has fit you."

It was true. Harry had tried every single wand that Ollivander brought to him. The results left him with an almost destroyed store, key word being almost. With Harry trying the wands in the front, the damage was minimum at most. As the wands from the back came, that's when chunks of wall began to get destroyed.

Harry couldn't really understand what was going on, then a thought crossed his mind. 'I wonder if it has something to do with my quick casting. I wouldn't suppose that could throw off the wands.' Before Harry could ask his question, Ollivander took off to the back again. When he looked back to see if Harry was following, he ushered the boy on.

Quickly catching up to the wand maker, Harry followed him as Ollivander led the two down a flight of steps. The pair stopped in front of a door that seemed to be sporting several locks. Taking a key out, Ollivander quickly unlocked the locks opening the door wide for Harry to step in.

It shocked Harry at what he saw. In front of him were five wands. Each wand being placed on a white marble pillar. Harry glanced at Ollivander with wonder before the man started walking towards the wands.

"These wands Mr. Potter are by far my family line's greatest creations. They were made by the House of Ollivander centuries ago. These wands were created with the purpose of being powerful, and only being selected by those that were deemed fit. No single person can just pick up one of these wands, and start casting spells like it was a holiday."

Harry gazed at the pieces of work in awe. "If you don't mind me asking sir, how were they made?"

With that question, Ollivander frowned. "The methods used to make these wands are a family secret. The method used to make these wands are also frowned upon some of those in the magical society. Tell me Mr. Potter, what do you know of a wand known as the Elder Wand?"

Harry stopped in thought, also taking notice that he had started to approach the wands mindlessly. "If I'm not mistaken, which I'm normally not, then you're referring to the wand of legends. Said to be crafted from death itself. Also known as one of the Deathly Hallows. Yes, I'm sure that's it, even have a guess for who has it now, but I'll save that for another conversation some other time."

"Yes that is correct. The Elder Wand is said to be made of elder wood, and fifteen inches long with the core of a Thestral tail-hair. A wand to make any wielder strong beyond believe."

Looking back at the wands laying wait for a wielder, Ollivander let out what could have confused as a sign. "You see, many wand makers tried to recreate the power behind the Elder Wand to try and match it. Even my family tried, however we stopped after these five, since the wielders always ended up in terrible situations."

Ollivander slowly looked back to Harry, who was watching him with contempt behind his features. "I must admit young Master Potter. I would normally not bring one so young down here, but I fear my pride won't allow me to let you just walk out of my store without trying these."

Harry nodded at that. Pride led to men and women doing many things. For Ollivander's family, it was making wands to match a legend. For Harry, it was creating quick casting. "I understand sir, but I'd like to try a wand now."

Harry's face began to show confusion upon Ollivander waving a finger in a 'no' manner. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but you see, I cannot just simply hand you one of these wands. You must simply hold out your hand, and the wand will choose you."

Harry nodded at that. No sense in trying to find logic with magic. That would just give you an incredible headache, which wasn't even worth the trouble. Holding out his hand, Harry waited to see what would happen.

For a while, it seemed as if nothing would happen. Then the room began to feel quite cold. In fact, the atmosphere was so cold, Harry could begin to see his breathe. Then the temperature in the room began to drop. Ice started forming on the walls, even upon Harry and Ollivander's eyebrows.

Finally a wand shot from a pillar directly to Harry's hand. Ollivander glanced upon the wand, before letting a smile slowly form as the room's temperature started to warm back up. "Aw yes Mr. Potter. I believe this wand has chosen its master. Aspen wood, almost as white as ivory, standing at eleven inches with two cores."

At that Harry's head snapped back to Ollivander. "Sir did you just say two cores?"

"That I did Mr. Potter. You see, in the wand that you're holding, I made this one personally. The first core is that of a Thunderbird tail-feather. Making the wand extremely powerful, but difficult to master. Then adding another core, I presented a Horned Serpent's horn. This was to help lessen the difficulty in using the wand, while increasing the power at hand. With both cores working together, that power would then be ten-fold. Another amazing thing was that the wand had a habit of casting powerful illusions and playing with the ice element. However, the wand did require it's user to have one more thing, but I see you should be fine, since the wand did pick you. As I said Mr. Potter, I have never had a customer come in my shop and leave without their wand."

* * *

Harry stood outside of the Hogwarts train with the biggest grin on his face. Feeling his wand in his new dragon scale holster, it was at this moment that you couldn't possibly tell Harry anything. Sirius couldn't even pry the information from the boy to see what was so great to make him smile.

Sirius and Harry had decided to come to the train station early. Harry had all but requested that they get there early, as to grab the perfect cabinet for the long train ride to the school.

It was at this time that Sirius began to tear up. "Okay so listen up Harry. You're going to get on that train and head to Hogwarts. You'll be starting your first year in Hogwarts to get you ready for a career in the magical world. Wow I never thought I'd see the day. I wish your parents could see you know. I'm sure they'd be very proud."

Harry nodded at his god father, his eyes never leaving the train. "Actually Sirius, I've always known about magic. You taught me and led me to your library, remember?"

"That I did pup, that I did." With that, Sirius gave Harry a final hug, allowing the boy to board the train.

Harry walked to the first compartment the furthest back of the train. Opening the door and seeing the almost couch style seats, Harry took a seat closest to the window. Pulling his wand out, Harry merely stared at it in awe as frost started to form on the wand. Placing it back, Harry pulled out a book called, _Illusions and how to cast for Beginners_. If his wand loved to use illusions, Harry would learn everything there was about them.

It took no time for him to begin to hear more voices aboard the train. This meant that other students had finally started to show up. Never looking up from his book, Harry could hear someone take a seat from across him.

"Hey there mate, ready for Hogwarts."

Looking up from his book. Harry stared at the boy talking to him. He sat at the same eye level as Harry, probably indicating that they were the same height. Short brown locks covered the boy's head, which only matched his eye color.

Harry could tell that these two were going to be friends. "Can't wait for the first year." Holding out his hand, Harry introduced himself. "My name's Harry Potter by the way."

"Diggory, Cedric Diggory at your service." Cedric couldn't help showing the smile on his face. One of his biggest fears was getting on the train and being stuck with someone who seemed unfriendly.

"Well Harry, I'll go and start the topic off. How do you feel about Quidditch?"

Harry looked at Cedric, before closing his book and paying attention to Cedric. "Well I must be honest Mr. Diggory, at first you paged me curious, now you have my full attention. For one, I find the sport to be top notch for the magical world. I even understand that the school has teams based off of houses?"

Cedric couldn't have felt like the luckiest guy in the world, even if you tried to bribe him. "Well Mr. Potter, I do believe we're going to be very great friends."

The two boys continued to have light conversation as Cedric would explain to Harry more of the magical world, while Harry in exchange, told Cedric about the Muggle world.

It wasn't until the pair heard someone cursing outside their door, followed by what sounded like a huge crash. Which was a strange noise to produce on a train that hadn't even departed for Hogwarts yet.

Cedric was clueless as to who the person could be, but Harry had a pretty good idea as to whom the mysterious person was.

Watching the slide door open, a girl with bright green hair starred at the two boys. Cheeks clearly rosy from embarrassment, the girl merely looked towards Harry. Taking the seat next to him, Tonks slowly let a breath.

"Well then, why didn't you tell me you were picking up your stuff, and then getting on the train early? I really wanted to tag along! Oh names Tonks by the way, fourth year."

Tonks greeted Cedric, while questioning Harry at the same time. Both boys obviously confused as to how the girl did it. Harry answered first, seeing how Cedric was still trying to process what happened. Clearly seeing as to how he was pointing from the door, then to the both of them.

"Well I didn't tell you about getting my stuff, because I was sure I'd be the one to cover anything broken from someone having tripping accidents. As for why I'm on the train early, I figured telling you wouldn't matter, since you tend to sleep in my dear _Nymphadora_."

"I'm sorry, but do you two know each other?"

Both questioning party looked at Cedric, Harry with an amused look and Tonks with a strong blush and now scarlet red hair.

"Actually my friend, this young lady is Nymphadora Tonks. She's my childhood friend, and has a big crush on me." That caught him a punch to the arm, which Harry laughed off. "Oh I should warn you though, call her by her first name, and she'll hex you."

Cedric nodded, still clearly confused. "Okay, but then why do you call her by her first name?"

Harry laughed at his friend. Tonks hair couldn't possibly be redder. "Well Cedric, I'm not sure. I've been calling her that for years, and she's never hexed me before. I have seen her do it to my God father though for trying right after I did. Poor guy had to have his stomach pumped when she was finished with him."

Cedric quickly turned white as a ghost upon hearing that. Slowly looking towards Tonks, who for whatever reason, found the floor to me more interesting. "Well then, dully noted not to call you by your first name Tonks. So Harry, we've only been on the train for a matter of fifteen minutes, and you have shown an interest in Quidditch, a fourth year that's hostile upon being called by her first name, and have picked up on illusions. Anything else that can surprise a kid?"

Harry merely glanced at Cedric with a smile, before Tonks quickly looked with a smile. "Oh, do that thing with the mind reading. You know, the one where you tell a person their whole life story!"

This was the first time Cedric had seen Tonks bubbled up with joy. If anything could tell it, he was guessing by the bubblegum pink hair and the bouncing she was doing in her seat. "What mind reading thing? I believe my father said that was Legilimency."

Harry merely looked at Cedric with a somewhat bored expression. "What she's talking about involves no magic. I simply have what someone would say, a high perception to things."

"Well can you show me?"

"Are you sure you want me to do that? I mean, we've only met for a few seconds, and this thing tends to make people mad, more so then impressed." Harry was on full alert mode. He didn't really want to lose his second friend in the world, if he could avoid it.

"Sure, why not? I mean, we're going to a magical school filled with other magical kids. Tonks is literally changing her hair color every second she gets, so I can honestly say nothing you do could shock me." Cedric had already considered Harry and Tonks friends, and one thing Cedric knew was that these two would defiantly make his life more entertaining by miles.

Harry nodded at Cedric. "Well, if you're sure with this, then I suppose since you asked. Just don't hate me after I'm done."

Cedric was about to reassure Harry that he had nothing to worry about, before noticing the boy take a deep breath, then slowly letting his face become focused on Cedric. Cedric's father had always taught him how to feel if magic was being applied anywhere, and upon feeling nothing, couldn't wait to see what Harry was about to do.

Harry took another breath, and then his mouth opened, and Cedric's life story began to come out. "You were born in 77 just as I. Although you're common to the magical world, this will be your first time on this train, and going to Hogwarts. You enjoy the topic of Quidditch, and have attempted to at least fly on more than once; clearly visible from the callus already built on your hands. You also have a two second limp in your left leg, possibly obtained from falling from a high height. Other than that, you live a regular life style fit for an eleven year old. The clothes you're wearing would indicate someone of a lesser class, but from the trunk you placed up in the lift, would indicate middle class. I'm thinking your father works for the Ministry, yes?" Seeing Cedric nod, Harry continued, "There's a slight glint of medal, possibly a gold necklace, with a ring attached to it. The imprint of a circle can be seen through your robes. I'm assuming because of our age, it belongs to someone deceased; your mother. I've also taken to the fact that you'll be sorted into Hufflepuff with your need to see this ability be used, and haven't gone enraged yet. Your wand is also interesting. I believe its Ash wood, twelve and a quarter in length, with a unicorn hair as the core. Am I correct?"

Cedric could only stare at Harry with wide eyes. His whole eleven years was placed in the open right in front of him in an instant. There was no questions, and Cedric was pretty sure that he kept his mother's ring hidden from view, even from the ring imprint showing in his shirt. Looking around, he quickly pulled his wand out. Harry had in fact, gotten his wand right down to the length of it. There was a joke somewhere in there, but that was for another time.

Looking around, Cedric couldn't help but ask one question. "How'd you get my wand size?" There goes that joke again, "and how in the world do you know I'll be sorted into Hufflepuff?"

Harry and Tonks could only laugh. Of all the people Harry had examined, Cedric was the first to ask the oddest questions. "Well Cedric, Hufflepuff is just a guess. If I had to explain the wand, it just seemed to fit you after staying in Ollivanders for over two hours to get my wand. I kind of have a pretty good knowledge on who would have what wand now."

Cedric nodded his head. Leaning back in his seat, all three could feel the train start down the tracks. Blowing air, Cedric began to laugh. "Well I hope we remain good friends throughout the years Harry. I can tell things will be quite interesting with you around."

* * *

 **Question for this chapter along with the two from before.**

 **If you are able to guess which fictional character Harry Potter will be acting like from his wand, I shall award 10 points to your house.**

 **Okay, so I finally was able to finish this chapter. Normally my typing style would have over half of this stuff skipped, and Harry being sorted. However, I want that to be in the next chapter.**

 **At last, I wish to thank everyone again for taking the time to read this fanfiction. I hope you look forward to my female Harry Potter story. That story will take the dark approach that this story was going to take. I just feel that it'll be easier to do with a female Harry. Which means, because I'm flipping the gender, I'll be flipping a lot of characteristics for almost all of the characters. This means bashing will be involved.**

 **Another thing. Please remember that if you review, I ask that you place your House at the bottom of the review or near the end. Once again, sorry for the bad grammar, still looking for a beta, and I'll see you all next week.**

 **Chow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We are truly something else! I'm happy to say that with the posting of chapter 2, we hit 878 views that night, and then coming out with a strong 927 the very next day! Now after a week's time, we have come to 3,899 readers. This number is split with 2,524 views and 1,375 visitors.**

 **Now then, last chapter we were looking at just 4 reviews. This time, we've jumped to 20 views. Therefore, I do believe that it is time to award points.**

 **For being the first to review to my second chapter, we awarded Sasoridisciple from Slytherin 10 points. For answering the question on who Harry would be based on, I'm proud to give triton1313 from Ravenclaw 20 points.**

 **Now with still no one guessing the abilities of the wand, I'll leave a hint. The story behind the powers is coming to an end either this Thursday or next Thursday.**

 **With that being said, the point count leads to:**

 **Ravenclaw-30 points**

 **Hufflepuff-5 points**

 **Gryffindor-0 points**

 **Slytherin-10 points**

 **Now while most people simply ask for the next chapter, I am truly curious to the guest who said I was almost scary. I'm not sure if you're talking about Quick Casting or Emerald Sky's and Cursed Fruit. I wanted to ask, but you are a guest of course, and there was no proper way to contact you.**

* * *

The train ride was quite slow if Harry had any opinion. Talking to Cedric and Tonks made the trip comfortable, but Harry was seriously feeling the need to start casting magic. How could you tell an eleven-year-old it's illegal for you to use magic till you get to a magic school, and not expect said child to be antsy.

Harry was running spell after spell through his head as the train slowly started to come to a stop. Upon hearing the conductor say to leave their luggage and step off the train, Harry was already going through wand movements and basic principles of transfiguration.

"Well then, I guess this is where we start our lives huh?" While Cedric stated the comment as if it wasn't a big deal, he still couldn't stop the giant smile spreading across his face.

"You're right my dear friend. We're finally able to start using magic! I can't wait to see what our professors teach us."

"Actually Harry I wouldn't get too excited about the first year. It's really not that swell."

Harry was about to ask what Tonk's meant before, hearing someone shouting for first years.

"First years! First years over here!"

Harry and Cedric turned to look at the man calling. Their eyes however, continued to look up at the _giant_ man with the long beard swinging a lantern and continuing to call for all the first years to gather and follow him.

"What is sam's hell is that?!" Asked Cedric, with a look of worry on his face. Obviously, the man's height was a little intimidating.

"That Cedric, is our dear magical creature keeper Hagrid! Bit of a giant, but just about the sweetest guy a student could come across."

Harry looked back at Tonks, before shrugging and following Cedric towards the man. "If he's as sweet as Tonk's says, then he must be cool."

"Four to a boat now. Any more and the thing might just sink in on ya!" Said Hagrid as he continued to guide kids to wooden boats that looked as if they'd sink if just one person sat in. Turning around, Hagrid spotted Harry and Cedric, and smiled. "While I'll be a Fire Crab in salt water, it's Harry Potter!"

That took Harry for a loop, while Cedric glanced at the boy. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't believe we've ever met."

Hagrid let out giant laugh at the two kids in front of him. "Well that's okay there Harry. I was here went your pop and ma were students. Mighty fine students they were! I'm sure you'll do just as great as they did."

Now the giant had Harry's attention. "Thank you sir. If by any chance, could you tell me more about them some time?"

"Sure thing Harry! Now on the boat ye go. Wouldn't want to miss your trip to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded as he and Cedric got aboard a boat with two other students. Taking the boat ride with smooth sailing, Harry couldn't help but look towards the water. The water showed nothing, only the reflection of the moon.

Looking over to Cedric, he could tell the boy was just as interested the water as he was. Something about the lake seemed to just draw you in.

"I'd be careful around the water. They say someone always falls in every year."

Looking at the girl talking, Harry gave a swift nod. "I can imagine why." Holding out his hand, Harry introduced himself.

The girl shook his hand with a small smile. Moving some of her raven hair from her shoulder. Harry could see her face. Her face had soft features, and having soft blue eyes. "My name is Zara Valli, and my friend here is Maria Vongola."

Harry looked over to the other girl. The girl took his attention completely, if not for her silver short hair, then there was nothing else.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet the two of you. As I said earlier, I'm Harry Potter and this is Cedric Diggory."

Maria nodded shaking Cedric's hand after shaking Harry's. "So what house do you two think you'll end up in? Zara feels that she'll be stuck in Hufflepuff. I believe we'll be placed in Slytherin."

Harry nodded. "I believe everyone on this boat will be placed in Hufflepuff."

Cedric smiled at that. "Are you saying that we'll be placed, or are you assuming we'll be placed?"

"I'm pretty confident we'll be placed in Hufflepuff, possibly Ravenclaw, maybe Gryffindor, but defiantly not Slytherin." Harry was sure they'd be placed in Hufflepuff, if the two minute conversation he had decided anything.

"Well then, I guess we'll be in Hufflepuff."

"Cedric you can't just say we'll be in Hufflepuff just because Harry says we'll be in Hufflepuff. How could he possibly know that?"

"Harry this has this really good ways of knowing stuff. If anyone had said that, I'd call them a liar. Harry being the one saying it means otherwise."

Zara huffed at the two boys that merely laughed, before a smile came to her face. "Why don't we make this more interesting then?"

Harry quickly stopped laughing, face becoming more seriously. "How interesting are we making this Ms. Valli?"

"Simple, five galleons says you're wrong, and you'll get five if you're right." Zara smirked at the boy in front of her.

Harry started to rub his chin, before Cedric held an across Harry's chest. "Another five if Maria doesn't go to Slytherin."

"You're on Mr. Diggory. Over half my family were placed in Slytherin or Gryffindor." Maria had spoken up on the bets being placed on the boat for the first time. It merely interested her really. While all the other boats had kids looking at their surroundings, her boat were placing bets on placements.

Harry looked at the other three on the boat letting a smile grace his lips. "While you had me intrigued Zara, I believe Maria has gained my full attention. I'll take the bet, and I'll raise you both five galleons that the sorting doesn't take more than a minute for the both of you."

"Deal." Both Zara and Maria said at the same time. This was going to be the easiest gold they ever made.

As the dealings were met on the boat. The children were all sorted outside the entrance of Hogwarts. The group of four stood off to the side as other kids continued to chatter.

Looking around, Harry glanced back towards the water watching the boats continue to float off. _"I guess the boats won't be back till it's time for first years again."_ Looking at Cedric, Harry could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

"Guess we won't be seeing those again?"

Zara and Maria merely gave a small nod.

Suddenly the doors to the school opened. All the kids stopped what they were saying to look at the woman that came out.

She stood tall in a full dark green gown with the witch hat to match. "Welcome to Hogwarts students. My name is Minerva McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the hall, you must be sorted into your houses first. Form a line, and please follow me."

Everyone quickly formed in a line, and began following the teacher. Walking through the castle, Harry's eyes took in every inch of the halls. He couldn't help it really. His mind was taking in every pass, every rune, and every statue. That was probably the only reason why his missed the flying ghosts, and Maria's slight twitch every time one passed.

Coming into the Great Hall, the students couldn't help but stare at the ceiling to see the stars looking back down at them. _'Must be some sort of charm to portray the ceiling like that.'_ Thought Harry as he continued to study the students and professors.

Suddenly Ms. McGonagall was speaking again, which once again caught Harry off guard. "When I read your name off, you will walk forward to the stool, place the sorting hat on your head, and proceed to your table."

Harry looked around to see everyone with strong emotions of shock and excitement. Even Cedric, Zara, and Maria were sporting grins. "Did I miss something important?"

Cedric almost looked shocked at Harry. "How did you miss the hat singing the opening song for welcoming the students and explaining the houses?"

"I was more paying attention to the teachers and other students. Found Tonks by the way." Stated Harry with a bored expression. Why would he really care for a singing hat? They were in a magical school after all.

"That makes sense I guess. Anyway, they're calling everybody by their last names too." Just as Cedric was explaining to Harry the procedure, his name was shouted by McGonagall. "Well see you at Hufflepuff."

Walking forward and placing the hat on his head, it didn't even take a second before the sorting hat was yelled out Hufflepuff. Looking over at Zara and Maria with a knowing smirk. Zara quickly glared back at Harry. "That doesn't mean anything Harry! We all have to get sorted to Hufflepuff!" Her answer was a mere shrug.

Harry continued to watch student after student get called and sorted. Honestly, it was kind of weird to see a lot of the kids not get sorted to Hufflepuff. Made him almost think that the house was merely for the left overs who didn't show a huge level of cunning, bravery, or knowledge. Didn't matter to him, he was going to were his friends were. Best thing having someone you knew already in a house, and probably your best friend going there.

"Harry Potter!"

Finally Harry's name was called, and the boy gave Zara and Maria a quick nod, before walking down the aisle. Taking his seat on the stool and placing the hat on his head, Harry waited to see what would happen.

" _Awe now this is something new. All the kids that have put me own, and only one in a few generations comes with characteristics for all the houses. Now where to put you Mr. Potter, where to put you?"_

" _I take it this is the hat speaking. If so, then I'd like it if you'd just place me in Hufflepuff. It'd make things a bit easier."_

" _Would this have anything to do with the small bet between you, Cedric, Ms. Valli, and Ms. Vongola? I honestly don't think you'd do well with Hufflepuff. You could go to Gryffindor, and Slytherin would make you GREAT! You even have the knowledge to own the house of Ravenclaw."_

Harry thought about it for a few seconds, before looking towards Tonks and Cedric. He couldn't stop the smile coming to his face noticing Tonks having her fingers crossed. _"No, Hufflepuff will do me just fine. I don't need much in this world, so a simple life will do me just fine."_

" _Very well then Mr. Potter. It's a shame to see someone with so much potential wanting to be simple."_ With that the hat stopped communicating with Harry, before shouting "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Quickly a 'Fuck Yes!' was shouted out followed by the cheers from the house table. Harry merely laughed as he made his way over watching as Tonks shoved some student out the way to make room for him.

"Wotcher, Harry! Glad to see you've come to the only table that means anything." Tonks was happy, no she was more than Happy. While she did have a small crush on the boy, she wouldn't let him know it. Now they were going to school together, and were in the same house together! What girl wouldn't want a fantasy like that?!"

Harry laughed as he took his seat, followed by high fiving Cedric. "Well the hat did not want to place me in Hufflepuff at all. Wanted to put me in the other houses just because I have nothing to do with this house really?"

Tonks frowned at that. Of course she was planning on burning the hat for making the suggestion, but no one had to know that. "Well why'd you come to Hufflepuff then? If anything, you could have still went to Ravenclaw."

"Well to be honest, I did it for a bet. Then I was going to go to Ravenclaw."

"Well what made you change your mind?"

"I saw you with your crossed fingers and hopeful face. So I told the hat to place me here." Harry laughed at the blush Tonks had on her face. It was funny watching the girl blush so easily, almost for no reason at all.

Looking back at the sorting, Harry couldn't help but almost laugh at what he was seeing. Zara was making her way over to their table, before taking her seat next to Cedric. Never looking up from her lap, the girl held up a hand silencing the question Cedric was about to ask. "Don't say a word. That hat didn't even think about placing me here before just yelling out the house."

Tonks seemed even more interested in what was going on. "What was the bet exactly?"

Harry could only laugh as Cedric began to explain what happened on their boat ride to the school. First Tonks looked on in disbelief, then shock, before finally bursting out in laughter. The few other students nearby who were listening were also laughing. The tables laughter only got worse the second Maria plopped down right next to Zara.

"This is the craziest thing I've ever seen." Maria quickly looked at Harry with disbelief and what looked like shock. "How could you have possibly known that the Hat would place all of us in Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah Harry. I mean, I knew you'd be right, but I'm still kind of curious as to how you knew." Cedric wasn't lying. He really was curious on how Harry figured this one out.

"Well to be honest Cedric. I figured you'd be placed here based off of your laid back attitude, and the fact that your dad was a Hufflepuff. I knew I'd be here because of Tonks." Said girl instantly blushed. "It was Zara and Maria that proved to be a bit more difficult."

"So how the bloody hell did you figure it out Harry?"

"Yeah Harry, what's the deal?"

"Well from what both girls discussed on the boat, both put off the feeling of not being separated. My guess that you two are childhood friends, probably since the time you were infants. While Maria shows signs of Slytherin with her attitude and speech pattern, she is quick to back up Zara without hesitation; strong source of loyalty. As for Maria, her dedication to being right showed her being here. Besides, as long as one of them came to this house, I didn't have to worry about the other following behind. It was elementary my dear friends."

The table grew quiet at hearing Harry's explanation. All eyes on the boy just stayed wide, even as Dumbledore gave off his same crazy speech, before allowing food to appear on the table.

Harry looked back and forth between everyone starring at him. Cedric being the first to laugh shaking his head, and piling his plate with food.

Harry only laughed as Zara and Maria took out the galleons owed with grumbles, before diving into the food as well. Harry watched everyone eat as he too started to feed himself. This was going to be a great year. Coming in to a simple house, and already having friends. Everyone else at the table were thinking that a Ravenclaw had managed to slip into their ranks.

Harry continued to eat, before glancing at Tonks. Thinking it'd be funny to play a prank, the boy began to question the girl. "Hey Tonks, would this count as our first date at Hogwarts?"

Said girl instantly spit out all the pumpkin juice in her mouth across the table. "W-What made you ask that out the blue?!"

Giving off an innocent face, Harry continued. "Well, I mean we go out all the time outside of school, so I was wondering if this would be a date inside school."

Tonks brain was going in overdrive. The boy was trying to cause mental damage, she was almost sure of it. Getting her hopes up like that was pretty dangerous. "No Harry, this is you getting sorted into Hogwarts you little brat!"

"But Nymphadora, surely this could mean a lot between us? Think of it as us getting closer."

While this seemed like mindless chatter for Cedric, Maria, and Zara, the whole table grew quiet. Everyone knew not to call Tonks by her first name, or you were getting the worst hex of a life time.

Tonks could only blush at Harry, before looking away and muttering 'fine then'. Everyone at the table could only stare shocked face! Harry Potter had just come to their table, first year student, and gotten away with calling Tonks by her first name. What was going on at Hogwarts?!"

* * *

 **Okay, so I'm stopping this chapter here, and placing a chapter of the sorting. I've also introduced two new characters for Harry and Cedric's group.**

 **Now both girls actually have some form of background. If you can guess where Zara is from, then your house will get 10 points. If you can guess both origins of Maria, you'll get 10 points per origin.**

 **I'm so happy to see this fanfiction getting so much attention for my first HP fic. We are now looking at 176 follower and 106 favorites. I'm also proud to say we've picked up over 3,000 views.**

 **Now for reasons why this chapter is so late. One, it's storming over here where I live. My internet keeps cutting off, so that means no posting. Finally, I just finished the Korean Spicy Noodle Challenge. I didn't fail, but I'm not ashamed to admit that I was crying upon finishing the noodles, and then demanding that I get milk.**

 **That being said, I'll see you next week. We'll be taking a look into actual school life and magic!**

 **CHOW!**


	4. Important but Not Note

**Well look what we have here? Another wise guy Author note that's not a chapter. What's up everyone, it's your dude DraacoClaye aka TopHatGent or Razorbit depending on when you started to follow me. Now I'm typing this author note on a serious, yet not serious little tip.**

 **If you've been following me for a while, you'd probably know about me wanting to do youtube, then school, and finally making my own video game. If not, well now you know those were my goals, while I gave you the readers chapters and stories that never got finished. I feel like I should explain what's going on, but not in to much detail that this gets more boring than it already is.**

 **Now to start, my life has been on a lot of ups and downs. Every story that I've started has been when life was going good. That long as hiatus that comes around is only when life starts to take a downfall pretty fucking fast, that I have to concentrate everything on making sure I don't crash. Each time I start a new job, the pay and hours are great, which covers my bills so that I can type.**

 **For the past few years that I've been a member I have had: my first job not giving me a raise, but raise the work load to management level; second job not giving me hours; third job consisted of me working in several offices in va, and each office got into a fight on my work schedule, which resulted in none of them working me; fourth job fired me because a new ct just had to be fired (I guess I drew the short stick), fifth job didn't give the promised hours and had a system to where you were going to be fired, so I quit (literally after I quit, people were rapidly getting fired and hired); sixth job fired me for living too far away after I pulled a 12 hour day for them, and now I work two jobs to make ends meet.**

 **Now with that work history, I've kind of been busy. One, the youtube plan failed. I never had the money to properly buy the right equipment, and had no family support. I finished school, but people really don't care that I have a degree or won't hire me because I can come in asking for more money.**

 **Finally with making my own game...I actually was finally able to order a pc to start working on it. Granted, I don't know the first thing about game development, but will have to self teach myself; I'm not that worried. This game idea as been just that; a simple idea I had back in 2013, and I'm finally making moves to get it started in 2018.**

 **So what does this mean for Fanfiction. Well for one, I'm not really sure about typing anymore. I mean, I have ideas that I'll be posting like one-shots for to see, if maybe, someone wants to adopt it. Hell I might just go ahead and continue to type, if the time is available or I'm trying to cool down. Right now though, I've just been doing a lot of reading. I'm a fan of a lot of authors, some of which I haven't even favorited yet (I'm lazy). Then there's the fact that we have crossovers, which are good as shit! One factor that hits this is the level of yaoi stories no matter what category I go in. I don't hate yaoi stories, but I'm not a fan either, so waiting for my favorite stories to update takes bomb ass time as well, because those authors go through stuff too. Then the fanfiction update doesn't always tell me my stuff has updated, so while I'm skipping yaoi stuff, I'll see that one of my favs has updated, then start wondering why fanfiction hasn't informed me.**

 **So with that being said I'm going to let you know what my new stories/adoptions are going to be. One will be a Naruto/Marvel, a Naruto/DC, One Piece, Harry Potter/KHR, Naruto, and finally a Naruto/Spider-Man, which might get thrown under a Naruto/Marvel. I'll post a summary for each in my profile page, so you can read those if I decide not to type them. Hell they might just be challenges.**

 **Anyway, I've ranted enough. If you have any questions, feel free to drop a pm. If you're wondering what the game idea is or would like to give advice or help, well you can pm me about that too. I'm currently working under a fictional name of TemeNindu, but after speaking with a friend about possibly doing a music side thing, I've decided to change my fake name to 'Question', (it's for a specific reason). This is your boy saying peace out my fellow readers and writers.**


End file.
